For Good
by Marr Mo
Summary: Bumblebee has officially made his move. Bee X Oc FIRST KISSY Takes place after "Predacons Rising"


**Freezer Burn **

I sighed feeling my systems boot up. My Optics flickered open and I yawned feeling warm under the covers of my berth. I feel so drowsy and warm. When can a femme feel like this and manage to get out of bed? Never. So why should I try to get up? Exactly.

Hmm…I wonder how the guys are doing. Smokescreen might be bugging Ratchet maybe the same with Bulkie, and Wheel jack. Bee might be hanging with the humans, Arcee chatting with Ultra Magnus, while Ratchet works on the data pads.

The cons might be fighting in their little lab Knockout against Shockwave while Sound wave watched curiously. Maybe the Predacon's would be out flying with each other. Each having their own idea of fun. Steel and Lynx fighting like brothers while Predaking hunted and made sure they didn't go too far.

I sighed and flipped onto my stomach feeling tired. When can I just sleep in like I use to when…when…Daddy was here. I felt tears prickle my optics remembering the time's I spent with the red and blue mech.

He taught me to talk, how to control my abilities, and how…to be me. He taught me being myself was good and that I should express myself and how I need to know every living thing deserves freedom. I let a tear slide and felt myself go limp.

My head hit the berth with a thunk.

"Freezer Burn?" My head snapped up. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. I lightly opened it and peeked out. Bumblebee was standing there. He had a small blush on his face and looked scared in a way.

"Hi Bee" I said opening the door.

"So…um…Burn…uh um..." He cleared his throat. I arched an optic ridge.

"Yes Bee? What is it?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"You know how the kids kept talking about that meteor shower going on tonight?" he asked looking away. I rolled my eyes.

"The only thing they would talk about for the past month. So…yeah?" I asked sadly. I've begged to go but Ratchet refused to let me.

"Um… Ratchet said that if someone went with you you'd be able to go" It hit me dead on. Was he asking me…on a date?

I gave him my trademark smirk.

"So who pray tell" I asked poking him. "Is going to take me?" A blush spread across his face.

"Um…." The cutey rubbed his head. "Me" I smiled.

"Good. Can't stand being alone with the others see you tonight" I shut the door and slid to the ground. I huge dumb grin was spread all over my face. Bumble Bee is asking me out.

On an official Date.

"Freezer Burn!" I screeched in terror. Arcee loved getting into other people's business. I tried locking the door but she kicked it open.

The dust cleared and she had a big cheesy grin on her face. "Oh no Arcee tonight I'm going to look normal and you better not-"I was cut off her grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

"Where are you taking me?" I burst out angrily.

"Duh…Miko and I are going to help you"

"Oh No you're not. Miko would try curling my hair again and you would attempt giving my some polish. Firstly I am a DRAGON made to be messy and secondly-"

"Oh Shut up. The guys are helping Bee" she muttered shoving me into the ground bridge. I heard a shout of terror.

"Can someone record that for me?" I shouted hoping Predaking heard.

"Please" Arcee and I exited and landed on a cliff.

"We are on the other side of the planet. This is what it's going to be like for you later and I'm going to-"

"So help me you-"

**Bumblebee**

"-Ruin this night and I'll kill you" I growled angrily. Bulkhead burst into laughter while Jackie chose to continue dragging me.

It's so hard to be threatening when someone's dragging you across the floor but I managed.

"Good choice asking to take her out. If you didn't by tomorrow I'm pretty sure Ratch, Magnus, Shockwave and Predaking would have teamed up to murder you if it went wrong" the human Jack continued.

"I could SO imagine Predaking doing that" Knockout said laughing.

"Grrrrr….." I swear I could hear him growling behind me.

"What do you have planned?" Raf asked walking beside me. I froze. What am I going to do? Do I just hang? Or do something fancy? Or do I even make a move? Oh no. What if-

"I know that look Bee. Stop worrying . Everything is going to go fine-"

"But you NEED to get those dents out and need to get the scratches off-"

"Raf! I beg of you. Call Ratchet and tell him to save me! "

"I tried. He said as long as your going out with Burn he is not going to help on this level"

I cursed in Cybertronian so Raf couldn't understand.

_Time Skip_

I tapped my pede's on the ground filled to the brim with terror. I waited for Burn to come through the bridge.

"%&$#$! Arcee I will kill you later!" I shut my optics and waited for burn to stomp through. "Hey Bee" I heard her mutter.

I opened them and inwardly felt my jaw fall. She looked HOT. Her hair was completely Straight and her armor was edited. Her jacket armor was gone so she only wore muscle shirt like armor and long pant armor.

Her optic ridges were sleeker like a biker girls and she looked like a total jock. While I stared she began to rub her arms. Now that I think about it. It's actually kind of cold tonight. I feel like the other guys knew this and are hoping I fall into the trap.

I might actually go for it. The plan started to take shape in my head.

"Well let's go" I said walking down the grassy hill.

Once we reached the spot the meteors started. Might I say it was amazing. Halfway through I chose to search for some music. I hit a song and listened. The grin I held on my face was hidden as I turned it on.

I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you

She looked startled at the sudden music. It wasn't interrupting or anything but she held a…confused look upon her. I got up from my spot and pulled her up. "Care to dance?" I asked nervously. She rolled her eyes, gripped my hand, and put her other hand on my shoulder. I moved my hand to her waist and began to dance with her.

**3****rd **** POV**

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Bee stared into her bright blue optics. They held so much power it was impossible to ignore them for long. They were so bright, sweet, and…sad. Before her father's death they were carefree and happy. Now they held lot's of sadness mixed in. Bee felt a pang of guilt realizing ti hurt her more than anyone else.

It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...

Freezer Burn felt safe. It was as if every problem in the universe had melted away and never froze back. Like her Dad was alive and well. She felt just like the child she was a few years ago. Safe and sound sitting in her dads arms while he told her human stories.

She felt so happy at his moment. The thing that kept popping in her head was that single line. _I know you have Re-written mine, By being my friend. _

_Or more than a friend, _Freezer Burn thought slowly leaning against Bumblebee.

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

The Femme moved a little further and wrapped her arms around Bee's neck. Earning the mech a extremely fast spark beat.

And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the thing I've done you blame me for

But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

And none of it seems to matter anymore

Freezer Burn moved and accidently slipped on a rock and caused them to fall into the brush under them.

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

Bee looked up at the femme only to see a big blush splattered all over her face.

Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

And because I knew you...

All of a sudden everything froze them in place.

Because I knew you...

Bee couldn't help but admire her from this angle. Her hair looked so shiny and she seemed to glow with a certain light. She was also such a good fighter, a nice friend, and they've gone through so much together. Surely…she wouldn't deny. Bee leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Because I knew you...

Freezer Burn inwardly gasped as Bee gave her a kiss. Not just any kiss. Her very FIRST kiss. Ever. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Bee.

I have been changed for good…


End file.
